


AU Drabbles

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Three Sentences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence drabbles for various ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remadora at the Beach

Upon hearing that Remus has never been to the beach, Tonks was determined to take him there and make it the best day ever. They did everything—made sandcastles (a minute Hogwarts), body-surfing in the waves (or at least trying), and a bomb-fire at night (with little sausages and s’mores). Overall, it was a great day at the beach with a kiss watching the sunset. 


	2. James/Sirius as Demigods

A tale of star-crossed lovers: a son of Zeus falling in love with a son of Hades; they were two demigods from two very different godly parents defining all expectations. James Potter and Sirius Black defined them first by being friends, then becoming best friends, and lastly becoming boyfriends. Though, they were always one’s to define expectations, especially in this, always bring each other’s happiness in every way. 


	3. Raising Henry

When Henry was born, Emma was determined to give Henry a better childhood than she had. And with the help of Neal, she was. Henry had loving parents and gave his parents the family the both always wanted. 


	4. Swanfire Wedding

This was happiest day of Neal’s life; he was going to married the women he loved. Neal couldn’t wait to see her and when he finally did walking down the aisle, he was blown away; Emma was smiling, the smile that made her more beautiful than ever before, that was rarely seen. Neal smiled back; happy to be married this wonderful women who wanted him just as much as he wanted her. 


End file.
